


Stan Uris Loves Mike Hanlon (and he loves him back)

by vampireluv



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, be kind to me pls, confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireluv/pseuds/vampireluv
Summary: stan has always been practical. he prides himself in always knowing the right answer and being the voice of reason. however, lately, whenever he's around mike..he's the dumbest.





	Stan Uris Loves Mike Hanlon (and he loves him back)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this! i haven't written stanlon in forever  
> but i really love them :(

Stan always considered himself an intelligent, logical, and down to earth kind of guy. He knew random facts that no one seemed to care about, and he wasn't afraid of letting others know that. Stan never had a problem understanding school subjects and had little to no trouble obtaining his high grades.

 

Stan was just smart. Anyone could agree with that. 

 

However, at this moment, Stan feels like the dumbest person alive. He feels like hiding from everyone and not showing his face to anyone ever again, especially to Mike. 

 

Now, Mike didn’t do anything wrong. He never does, at least, not enough for Stan to ignore him. That’s where the problem starts though. Mike is...amazing. Stan couldn’t find any other word that would do Mike justice. Stan sees Mike as a wonderful human being who’s so incredibly kind, patient, and understanding. Mike is everything Stan isn’t which is why Stan can’t be around Mike, lately. 

 

Stan is completely and utterly in love with Mike, but..the realistic and self-deprecating part of him knows that Mike would never reciprocate his feelings. Stan is nowhere near as good as Mike is. Mike deserves someone as good and pure as he is. Mike deserves someone that isn’t afraid to hold his hand in public, someone who can stand up for themselves against Henry and his minions, someone..someone who isn’t afraid to tell him they love him with everything they have. 

 

Stan doesn’t really know when this crush of his started all he remembered was that he had started looking out for Mike whenever he was in a crowded room, how he seemed to always gravitate towards the taller boy. Stan eventually started catching himself wanting to hold Mike’s hand and press a soft kiss on the others’ wrist. Every time he sees Mike, Stan can’t help but blush and stumble over his words which slowly but surely got the attention of Richie. 

 

As much as Stan loves and appreciates Richie, he can’t stand him knowing about his..small crush on Mike. He fears that Richie will accidentally blurt out his secret to the rest of the losers, and Stan would have to move far away in order to leave his embarrassment behind.

 

He hoped that Richie would let it go and let him suffer in peace, but of course, that was too much to ask. True to his nature, Richie has been a menace and teased Stan endlessly about the  _ very, tiny, small, miniscular  _ crush he has on Mike. Stan wasn’t sure what he should do first: move to another state or kick Richie’s ass. 

 

Stan must admit that it wasn’t the worst-case scenario. He finally had someone he could rely on and exchange whispered confessions in the middle of the night about how he wishes Mike would notice him, how mike deserves the world. Stan is able to admit to someone else other than himself how he doesn’t know what to do with all of this feeling he’s been harboring for a long time. 

 

Stan doesn't understand feelings and he doubts he will ever do. Feelings are too complicated. He’s scared of what his feelings are capable of. What if he loses Mike? What if Mike thinks he’s disgusting for liking boys? What if Mike laughs at him for thinking he had a chance with him? What if what if what if-

 

Taking a deep breath, Stan lays down on his bed, letting out a sigh. Deep deep down, he knows that Mike would never hurt him. Mike..Mike is kind and understanding and he would never make someone feel horrible. As much as Stan tries to he can’t shake those negative thoughts from clouding his mind over and over again. He wishes he could love himself and see himself in a positive light, but it’s so hard to when he’s always been the outcast. Of course, the rest of the losers are outcasts, as well.

 

It’s always been different with him. He’s always been the average guy with too sharp features, the kid with the weird obsession with birds. The stubborn Jew who had panic attacks when things weren’t under his control. Stan has already figured that he was too hard to love. He overthinks every possible situation, and it’s hard for his brain to be quiet. Stan knows he is a mess and he’s somewhat okay with that. 

 

Stan sighs and takes out his phone, debating whether to text Richie or not. Richie would know how to calm him down at least for a while. He huffs, and turns over so he’s laying on his stomach. 

 

**to: richard**

**From: stanny boy**

Hey, Richie. I was wondering..am I stupid for holding on to my feelings for you know who? I mean, not that I care...yknow haha

 

**to: stanny boy**

**from: richard**

OH YMGOD dude srsly. i already told u. U aint stupid 

Mike is fucking hot so get some stan the man

If u don’t i will 

 

**to: richard**

**from: stanny boy**

First of all, it’s *you, dumbass. Second of all, if you try to get with Mike I would..okay

I won’t hurt you or stop being your friend, but I would be very hurt and I would cry. That’s my threat. 

Plus, you are head over heels for Bill, either ways. 

 

**to: dRaMaTiC pRiNcEsS**

**from: richard**

Ok, drama queen, chill. I won’t try to get with Mike. NOT because I’m in love with BIll, but because I like your friendship even though you kill me with your dramatic scenes. 

Fucking, you guys call me the drama queen, but u take the fuckin W. 

IF u mentioned anything to bill i will end u staniel ok

 

**to: Asshole**

**from: dRaMaTiC pRiNcEsS**

Fuck off. I’m being serious, asshole. 

 

**to:  dRaMaTiC pRiNcEsS**

**from: Asshole**

Listen, dude. Mike is always looking at you like, fuck i don’t know, like you’re the fucking sun. which is fucking important because yknow him! He’s a farm boi and they need the sunlight or some shit. But, man, no fucking offense, but you’re not sunshine. That’s some bulllshit!! I love u but ur the opposite.

Ur like the moonlight.

Like that fuckin ariana grande song. The one u made me listen to all th e time we hang out. 

He loves ya, stanny 

So go for it, drama queen 

 

**to: annoying best friend.**

**from: dRaMaTiC pRiNcEsS** t

Thank you, Rich. love you.

 

**to: best stanny boy**

**from: annoying best friend**

Stan the man, i wuv u best fwiend

 

Stan rolled his eyes and placed his phone aside and grinned. He was glad that he's alone in his room because he is sure his face is burning up. He pressed his palms against his cheeks and smiled small at himself. He..really really hoped Richie is right. He wishes that the universe would grant him at least this favor.   
  


* * *

 

Mike was nervous to say the least. He has had pep talks from Bev, and Bill in talking to Stan, but for some reason his mouth doesn’t form any words whenever he’s around Stan. 

 

It’s not that Stan is intimidating. Well, he is..but not in a bad way! Stan is everything that Mike isn’t. He’s organized and clean. He makes sure to avoid getting dirty while a part of Mike is always dirty due to him working on the farm. Mike always makes sure to be as clean as possible around Stan, but there are days that Stan sits far away from him and doesn’t talk to him at all. He’s more than positive that he disgusts Stan. 

 

Mike sighed and rubbed his face, his eyes landing on the picture frame on his bedside table. He smiled softly as he notices the picture. It was a picture of Stan and him holding a baby chick and smiling brightly at the camera. Bev had said that she needed to take a picture in order to remember the day Stan genuinely smiled. He chuckled as he remembers the way Stan rolled his eyes and yet proceeded to grin at the camera. Mike couldn’t take his eyes off the way Stan seems so happy and peaceful. 

 

Mike believes Stan is an angel walking on Earth. It’s the only way it will explain how etheral Stan is. The way he scrunches up his nose when he’s doing his homework and bites the end of his pencil when he’s determined to solve the problem. The way he loses himself whenever he’s birdwatching. Mike can’t ever take his eyes off him when Stan is surrounded by nature. It’s like Stan belongs there. He’s so beautiful and everything. 

 

Mike groaned as he thought of how much of a lovesick teenager he’s being. He needs to do something about this.

 

Mike reached over to text the loud mouth of the losers club also known as Stan’s best friend. He would know what to do. Richie would help him.

 

**to: richie :)**

**from: HOT farmboi**

Hey, erm, Richie. I need to talk to you. It’s about Stan. I know he’s your best friend..and he values your opinion a lot and I value yours, as well. 

 

**to: HOT farmboi**

**from: richie :)**

hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mikey 

Is it abt ur unconditionalfd love for stan the man??????

I knw i misspelled that but i was too lazy to fix it

Anygay, i know you looooooooooooooooove him, mikey

 

Mike bites his lip, nervously. He knew he was obvious about his feelings for him. If Richie knew then that meant that Stan knows as well since Richie is oblivious about Bill’s feelings for him. 

 

**to: richie :)**

**from: stanny’s hot man**

Oh. Does Stan know..?

 

**to: stanny’s hot man**

**from: richie :)**

SLDJFLDF STAN??? that dude is a clueless gay. Don’t u worry, mikeyboy, he doesn’t know shit. Which is DUMB bc u obviously love him and want to marry himmmmmmmmm 

 

Mike rolled his eyes as soon as he saw Richie’s text. Of course, he wants to marry Stan. He wants to do so much with Stan. Stan deserves the best and he’s positive he would do anything to give him that. 

 

**to: stanny’s hot man**

**from: richie :)**

He loves you too, you know?

I wouldn’t tell you this if I wasn't sure. I wouldn’t risk my friendship with Stan. 

 

Mike read the text over and over again. 

 

He felt..invincible. 

 

Stan...loves him. He actually loves him. 

 

**to: stanny’s hot man**

**from: best matchmaker :)**

now pls do us a favor and tell ur boy. im tired of listening to him pine over u, lover boy. 

tell stan i better BE his BEST MAN

 

Mike grinned and jumped around for a few minutes. He was so happy. He was so happy that Stan saw something in Mike that he liked enough to love him. He quickly grabbed his phone texting Richie a quick thank you and called the number of the person he loves. 

 

_ “Hey, Mi- _ ”

 

_ “Stan, I love you. I love you more than life. You’re beautiful and perfect in your own unique way. I love you and I accept you. I want to make you happy. I want to bring you followers and have dates with you. I want to listen to you talk about birds or anything really. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you. I want you. I love you, Stan.” _

 

Mike holds his breath and his heart beats hard when Stan didn’t say anything. Was Richie wrong? Did he read everything wrong? Was he too forward? Was he-

 

_ “Mike..I love you. I love you. I love you. Please come over.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you guys enjoyed it. pls comment any feedback it'll help a lot. i'll appreciate it


End file.
